


[PODFIC] How Do You Feel About Eternal Life? [it starts with a coffee]

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not!Fic, Obsessive Behaviour, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, here's the thing - there's basically two kinds of really terrifying vampires. There's the kind that look terrifying, with mouths full of non-orthodontia'd teeth and basements full of slavering gore all over the place, and so you know to fear them…. and the kind that look harmless, innocuous even, and then tear your throat out while torturing your family members because you DIDN'T know to fear them, and invited one over for Sunday Family Dinner.</p><p>Kevin Jonas… was that second kind of vampire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] How Do You Feel About Eternal Life? [it starts with a coffee]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Do You Feel About Eternal Life? (it starts with a coffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422549) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000bfw7r/)

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Length:** 00:16:43 

 

And, because I have terrible impulse control, there's a podfic to go along with my not!fic. If the mood strikes you, you can download the mp3 **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_How%20Do%20You%20Feel%20About%20Eternal%20Life_%20\(it%20starts%20with%20a%20coffee\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!), or you can listen to me read you the story via the streaming option: 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Do You Feel About Eternal Life? (it starts with a coffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422549) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
